The Hand Upon the Throne
by Pollardinator
Summary: AU With the support of Renly Baratheon ,Eddard Stark is able to keep the Iron Throne from the Lannisters and becomes Lord Regent. But,with the Lannisters declaring Joffrey the rightful king and Stannis Baratheon unable to ascend to his rightful throne, Ned must once more play the game of thrones if he wishes to keep the Seven Kingdoms,and his family,from falling apart...


**The Red Keep, Kings Landing**

Ned Stark sighed deeply as he left the king's chambers, knowing that the impossible had happened.

Robert Baratheon, king of all Westeros, was dying.

As he looked up he saw Renly Baratheon, his handsome face filled with sorrow

"The king?" he asked simply, and Ned only shook his head in reply.

"Did he say anything to you? My brother never was one to leave things unsaid…"

Ned sighed as he nodded at the piece of paper in his hand, the stag seal of House Baratheon obvious on the faded parchment.

"He named me Protector of the Realm until Joffrey comes of age…"

Renly smirked at the Northman's words.

"And do you really think that they will care? Once Robert is dead there will be nothing to stop the Lannisters taking the throne. Do you really think they will sit idly by while you sit upon the Iron Throne in their place?"

"These are Robert's words."

"A paper shield." Renly said with a frown. "What use are the words of my brother when he is dead? What can that piece of paper do against the swords of the Lannisters?"

Ned sighed.

"Give me an hour and I can put a hundred swords at your command." The young Baratheon stated, keeping his voice low.

"And what would I do with a hundred swords?" Ned asked, frowning. He didn't like what this man was implying. Robert was still alive and already men were ready to fight to take the crown.

"Strike!" came the response, and Ned felt his blood chill as the man continued to speak. "Tonight, while the castle sleeps. We must get Joffrey and his siblings away from the queen and into our custody. He who holds the king holds the kingdom, no matter if you are Protector of the Realm or not. Every moment we delay gives Cersei time to prepare. By the time Robert dies it will be too late for the both of us." He added darkly.

"What about Stannis?"

Renly smirked.

"Saving the Seven Kingdoms from Cersei and delivering them to Stannis? You have odd notions about protecting the realm Lord Stark."

Ned had heard enough.

"Stannis is the rightful heir to the throne."

"He inspires no loyalty. He is a cold and uninspiring man and will not make for a great ruler."

"He is your older brother…" Ned said defiantly.

"He's not a king." Renly replied with a cold smile, and looked about to say more before Ned slammed his cane on the floor.

"Enough!" he said sharply. "I am Protector of the Realm when Robert passes away and until them I am Hand of the King! I will not let this kingdom be torn up by rival claimants. If you truly respect your brother you will honour his wishes. Joffrey and Cersei have no claim to the throne and I will only hold the throne until Stannis comes south. Until then I will consider any more words from you about making any new king besides your older brother an act of treason."

Renly paused, and for a second Ned feared he had lost the man's loyalty but, after looking at the ground for a second like a child who has just been told off, he straightened up and nodded at Ned.

"You are right Lord Stark. We will honour my brother's wishes."

He paused, glancing around them to check the corridor was still empty, the only sound a faint cough from the king's chambers.

"But that does not change much. Cersei will attempt to take the throne my lord. We must secure the Red Keep ready for my brother's arrival if we are to keep the kingdoms, and ourselves, in one piece."

"How many men do you have?" Ned asked, knowing that what they spoke of now, if the Lannisters got word of it, would cost them their heads, no matter what their position might be under Robert.

"Forty men at arms and ten knights of the Stormlands. Ser Loras Tyrell and twenty Tyrell guardsmen as well." He said proudly.

"I have thirty of my household guard remaining in the city, the rest are with Lord Beric Dondarrion's quest to arrest Gregor Clegane. I cannot spare them all though. If it comes to bloodshed I must keep my family and servants safe."

Renly shook his head solemnly.

"We will strike at night…"

"No." Ned replied simply. "We will not drag children screaming from their beds like Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch did with the royal children during the rebellion. We will secure the throne when the Lannisters are gathered in the throne room. I have no doubt Cersei will attempt to place Joffrey on the Iron Throne and if it must come it, we will not creep around the castle like murderous ghosts."

Renly took a deep breath, weighing up Ned's decision, before finally saying.

"If we must do it your way we shall need more men. The Kingsguard alone may be a great obstacle to our plans."

"The Kingsguard is an honourable institution. I have no doubt Ser Barristan will back the lawful claimant to the throne."

"What of the others then? Meryn Trant ,Mandon Morne ,Arys Oakheart and Boros Blount? These are not the honourable knights that the Kingsguard is supposed to be made up of. I bet all the gold in Casterly Rock that these men will not bow to Robert's wishes anymore."

"We need more men then." Ned said softly. "Are there no more Baratheon men in the city?"

"None. Robert trusted the Lannisters too much for his own good. The nearest loyal Baratheon soldiers are all in the Stormlands or with Stannis. We can't hope to intimidate the Lannisters without more men and if it comes to a fight we may find our heads on pikes before sunset."

"The City Watch. They are at least five thousand strong. Lord Baelish could secure their support…"

"Lord Baelish will back the winner, Lord Stark. And at the moment all we have are a hundred men and a piece of paper with a dying king's handwriting on it. He needs…persuasion if we are to get the gold cloaks under our control."

Ned sighed. His ideas of honour were being tested already, and it was then that he realised how much he had underestimated his enemies. If all it took was gold to secure the throne, the Lannisters would have it before the king's body had gone cold.

"You have gold Renly?" he said finally. It was more of a demand than a question, and the young Baratheon nodded.

"Only enough to secure their support temporarily. This is a gamble my lord. If the City Watch doesn't back us…"

"Make the arrangements." Ned snapped. They were wasting time here working over the details. "Get your men ready within the hour and I will speak with Lord Baelish about the Watch. Now, if you don't mind, I must speak with your brother." He added as Renly turned on his heel and left and, with a sigh, Ned stepped into the king's chambers once more.

* * *

An hour later and after his private talk with Robert, Ned walked through the corridors of the Red Keep, a troop of his household guard at his side. With Robert close to death he knew that the Lannisters could strike at any time. He had been a fool to warn Cersei. She was still here in Kings Landing, still playing the part of the dutiful wife even though he suspected she had played some part in Robert's hunting accident.

His thoughts were interrupted by the stamp of booted feet on stone and the clatter as his guards drew their swords. Turning he found it was only one of the royal servants, looking pale faced as the northmen grabbed him.

"Alright." Ned said in a low tone. "It's alright. Let him through."

"Lord Stark." The servant said, brushing himself down slightly as the northmen sheathed their blades. "King Joffrey and the Queen Regent request your presence in the throne room immediately."

"King Joffrey?"

"King Robert is gone. The gods give him rest."

A lone bell tolled as Ned came to the main courtyard of the Red Keep, noticeably empty as the servant quickly led him and his guards up to the throne room. As they passed through a gate and into the smaller courtyard in front of the main keep, Stark and Baratheon soldiers standing by around them, Littlefinger and Varys strode towards him, Renly at his side along with a group of Baratheon guardsmen.

"All is ready Lord Stark." Renly declared. "We have secured the City Watch."

"Good. Where is Ser Loras?"

Varys frowned as he stepped forward.

"Ser Loras has left the city through the Old Gate. A raven arrived from Highgarden requesting his immediate presence only a few minutes before the king's death."

They came to the cavernous doors of the throne room, soldiers of the City Watch standing by as Littlefinger led the procession of Stark and Baratheon men inside. Ned felt a sense of apprehension as he saw the Lannister soldiers in full armour standing by either side of the room, but felt some relief as an equal number of gold cloaks and Baratheon men also stood by, weapons held in firm hands. Up ahead ,sat upon the Iron Throne with a grim frown on his face, Joffrey sat, his mother to his right along with Grand Maester Pycelle and yet more Lannister guardsmen, while five of the Kingsguard, including Ser Barristan, stood before the throne.

"We stand behind you Lord Stark." Janos Slynt, Commander of the City Watch, said with a grim frown as he walked ahead of the procession, hand on his sword.

As they walked forward a voice boomed out from one of the servants.

"All hail Joffrey of Houses Baratheon and Lannister, First of his Name…"

Ned walked down the row of gold cloaks, their faces hidden behind their helmets.

"…King of the Andals and the First Men…"

Ahead he saw the Hound standing by the throne in full armour, gauntleted hand resting on his sword hilt.

"…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…"

Glancing back momentarily Ned nodded at Renly, whose expression was dark and deep in thought, his hands bunched into fists.

"…and Protector of the Realm."

At those last words Ned felt a pang of fear. The Lannisters had truly not waited long before declaring Joffrey king, even after his warnings.

As they stopped just before the line of Kingsguard Joffrey straightened up upon the throne and spoke up, his voice echoing in the almost silent room.

"I command the council to make all arrangements for my coronation." He ordered simply "I wish to be crowned within the fortnight. Today I shall accept oaths of fealty from my councillors."

It was then that Ned spoke up, keeping his right hand away from the hilt of his sword and his left firmly on his cane.

"Ser Barristan. No man here can question your honour."

Ser Barristan nodded and stepped forward, taking Robert's last will and testament from Ned's hand with a slight bow.

"Lord Stark is herein named Protector of the Realm." He read slowly, and Ned saw a flash of fear in Joffrey's eyes momentarily. "To rule as regent until the heir comes of age."

With a slight smile Cersei stood up from her seat beside the throne.

"May I see that letter Ser Barristan?" she said, not taking her eyes off Ned as the old knight passed her the paper.

"Protector of the Realm." She said with a hint of a laugh. "Is this meant to be your shield Lord Stark?" and in one clean motion she tore the paper in two and threw the pieces aside.

Ned's eyes widened at the queen's audacity as Ser Barristan turned to her.

"Those were the king's words…"

"We have a new king now." She said simply.

Ned had heard enough.

"Your son has no claim to the throne."

"Liar!" came the screeching cry of Joffrey, but he ignored it as Cersei commanded Ser Barristan to seize him.

"Ser Barristan is a good man, an honourable man. Do him no harm." Ned ordered, as two of his guards stepped forward.

The knight paused momentarily, but then Joffrey stood up from the throne.

"Kill him! Kill all of them!" he roared, but Ned remained defiant.

"Men of the North and the Stormlands." He ordered. "Take the queen and her children into custody. I want no bloodshed."

As he said this the Lannister, Stark and Baratheon men drew their swords, while the men of the City Watch lowered their spears towards the throne.

Then the room descended into chaos as the Lannister men struck, moving forward at the Northmen as both they and the Baratheon troops moved as one, driving back the crimson armoured soldiers even as Joffrey raged from atop the Iron Throne.

Ned drew his own blade ,standing firm even as the pain from his leg wound spiked throughout his body and Renly moved to his side, sword in hand.

"No bloodshed Lord Stark?" he said with a raised eyebrow, but both men instantly moved as three of the Kingsguard, Boros Blount, Meryn Trant and Mandon Moore, advanced upon them even as the melee of gold cloaks, northmen, Baratheon soldiers and Lannister guards raged around them.

Ned's face paled as the Kingsguard advanced, glancing either side of him but seeing only a mass of grey ,gold and red shapes. Already several men were dead and others were screaming on the floor before their foes cut them down. This wasn't how it was meant to be. Even though he had the Watch on his side, the Lannister guards were still numerous and more were appearing from the back of the room as they pushed Ned's men back towards the doors of the throne room.

But then an armoured shape leapt between them and the advancing Kingsguard, a man in white cloaks and armour, and both Ned and Renly's eyes widened as Ser Barristan moved to block his sworn brothers, blade drawn.

"You serve the king." Mandon Moore spat. "And he told us to kill these traitors."

Ser Barristan shook his head.

"That boy is no king." He said simply and ran forward, knocking aside the blades of the three men and kicking Ser Mandon to the ground, tearing off his helmet and levelling his sword at the man's face as his sworn brothers looked on.

"It is a sad day when Kingsguard must fight amongst each other." He said solemnly as Renly and Ned stumbled over to join him, a group of Stark guardsmen moving to protect them as more Lannister guards pushed against them.

But, as the Kingsguard continued their stalemate Ned saw that the battle around them was intensifying. He got a glimpse of Joffrey and Cersei being hustled away by a group of Lannister guards ,along with the Hound and Ser Arys Oakheart of the Kingsguard, their escape covered by three other soldiers with shields who had obviously rushed in from a side entrance. And yet, besides a few surviving crimson armoured soldiers, the throne room was theirs and yet, as Joffrey's howls of indignation were cut off,Ned realised,with a heavy heart, they had failed.

Ser Barristan continued to face down the three Kingsguard as the victorious northmen and Stormlands soldiers looked on.

"You are no knights." He taunted as Ser Boros and Ser Meryn stood across from him, staring at each other even as Ser Mandon sprawled on the floor with Ser Barristan's dagger at his throat.

The two Kingsguard were silent for a few seconds but then, at some unseen signal, they both ran back, easily cutting through the gold cloaks in their path and fleeing the throne room through a side door, a score of Stark men and gold cloaks chasing after them.

Ned stepped forward, and moved to stand by Ser Barristan, two Stark men standing by him with their swords at the ready as Ser Mandon Moore still breathed heavily and muttered silent curses from the floor.

"Ser Barristan…" Ned began, but the aged knight cut him off.

"I do not do this for you Lord Stark, much as I respect you. I serve the king and, since we have no king beyond some boy pretender, I serve the realm until a new one is found. Until then though, I am at your command Lord Regent." He added with a solemn frown and dipped his head.

"Take Ser Mandon into custody." Ned ordered, and four gold cloaks moved to grab him from the floor after Ser Barristan kicked away the man's weapons.

"What now then Lord Stark, or should I say, Protector of the Realm?" Littlefinger said with a slight smile as he stepped down from the dais, Grand Maester Pycelle in his clutches, a dagger at the old man's throat silencing his protests. "I caught this little Lannister man trying to run and send a raven to Casterly Rock. What do you intend to do now?" he asked as a Baratheon soldier took the old man from his grasp and escorted him away.

Ned looked around him at the expectant faces of Renly, Ser Barristan and the motley group of surviving soldiers.

"The Lannisters will not take this lightly I fear." He said simply. "I want a raven sent to Winterfell…" he ordered the servant from before who had surprisingly survived the battle. "Instructing my son to call the banners of the North. We prepare for war…"

* * *

Sansa Stark stumbled across the courtyard outside Maegor's Holdfast at the centre of the Red Keep. She couldn't believe her father's words the last time she had seen him. Forbidding her and Joffrey's betrothal was one of the worst things he could have done, she thought to herself, holding back tears. Joffrey was her one true love, and Arya and her father would never understand that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the stout figure of Fat Tom, one of her father's guardsmen, running towards her across the courtyard, his sword drawn and glancing in all directions as he came up to her.

"My lady." He said, panting heavily. "Your father told me to bring you to him…"

"I don't want to see him." she said indignantly, and turned to go, but the man placed his hand gently but firmly, on her shoulder.

"There is not time to explain my lady. You are not safe here…"

Sansa didn't look at him, instead staring away at Maegor's Holdfast rising above her.

"My lady ,we cannot…" he began, but there was suddenly a grinding crack and the man was silenced, and Sansa felt the man's grip on her disappear.

Whirling around her beheld the face of her beloved, Joffrey,standing by her with his mother, a group of Lannister guardsmen and the silent form of the Hound.

"Oh Joffrey my…" she began, but then noticed the bloody corpse of Fat Tom at the boy's feet, and the bloody sword in the hand of the soldier next to him.

"You killed him…" she began, but was cut off as the Hound moved forward and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Don't cry sweet Sansa." Joffrey crooned as he walked behind her, ignoring her tears and her fists beating futilely on the Hound's armoured back. "We're off on a trip to Casterly Rock. Seems you will be my queen after all…"

**A/N This is a test chapter just to see whether the story has any sort of promise. If I get a negative response I'll take it down so please review and leave your thoughts,good or bad, and,if all goes well,I should have a new chapter up around December time (I've got NaNOWriMo and various university assignments to deal with that month so my update speed will be very slow...) Thanks for reading and I hope to update this soon! **


End file.
